bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mashiro Kuna
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Hybryda Hollowa i Shinigami | urodziny = 1 kwietnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 153 cm | waga = 44 kg | przynależność = Visored, Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzednia przynależność = | zawód = Wicekapitan 9. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:9.png 9. Oddział | partner = Kensei Muguruma, Shūhei Hisagi | bazy operacyjne = 9. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | edukacja = ? | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | podstawowe umiejętności = Mistrz Hakudy | debiut w mandze = Tom 24, Rozdział 214 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 122 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 | japoński głos = Akemi Kanda | angielski głos = Laura Bailey }} jest wraz z Shūheiem Hisagim wicekapitanem 9. Oddziału pod dowództwem Kenseia Mugurumy. Wygląd left|thumb|190px|Mashiro Kuna w Soul Society Mashiro pojawia się jako młoda dziewczyna o piwnych oczach. Nosi biały kombinezon z sześcioma pomarańczowymi liniami przy tułowiu, oraz rękawiczki, buty i nieduży szaliczek w identycznym odcieniu pomarańczy. Na głowie, we swoich zielonych włosach nosi gogle. Jej pełny strój może kojarzyć się ze strojami z filmów Tokusatsu, emitowanymi w Japonii pod koniec lat siedemdziesiątych. Kiedy pełniła jeszcze funkcję wicekapitana nosiła standardowy strój Shinigami. Proste obecnie włosy były kręcone przy końcówkach. Nosiła również różową apaszkę i gogle na głowie. Po powrocie na służbę, wygląd Mashiro nie ulega szczególnej zmianie. Nosi tą samą różową apaszkę co 100 lat wcześniej oraz gogle, które miała już po wygnaniu z Soul Society. Nowością okazują się być rękawiczki i niestandardowe obuwie, oraz przede wszystkim przepaska "Super Wicekapitana". Osobowość Kuna, wbrew swojej pozycji w elicie Gotei 13, zachowuje się niezwykle dziecinnie i niedojrzale. Ma tendencje do reagowania zbyt emocjonalnie przy najprostszych sytuacjach, czego przykładem może być moment, w którym podczas misji badawczej z kapitanem Mugurumą kładzie się na ziemi i zaczyna wierzgać nogami, krzycząc, że jest głodna. Można odnieść wrażenie, że jest również nieco nierozważna; wskazuje na to sytuacja, w której przynosi do kryjówki Visoredów paczkę nieznanego pochodzenia, tylko dlatego, że leżała przed drzwiami (Za co zresztą została skarcona przez Hirako). Swoim specyficznym zachowaniem od zawsze irytowała swojego przełożonego, Kenseia; potrafiła wyprowadzić go z równowagi nawet podczas snu. Dosyć często nazywa Ichigo "Berry-tan" ("Truskawek", w tłumaczeniach JPFu), najpewniej nawiązując do fonetycznego znaczenia imienia chłopaka. Wydaje się, że są dobrymi przyjaciółmi z Hachim, szybko jednak zmieniając zdanie, gdy ten zaczyna przyjaźnić się z Orihime Inoue. Mashiro staje się nieco poważniejsza jedynie podczas walki, jednak nie przeszkadza jej to w udawaniu superbohaterki w trakcie ataków i po wygranej. Historia Ponad sto lat przed pierwszym spotkaniem Ichigo i Rukii, Mashiro pełniła funkcję wicekapitana 9. Oddziału, pod dowództwem Kenseia Mugurumy. Ona, podobnie jak jej kapitan oraz trzeci, czwarty, piąty i szósty oficer dziewiątki dostają zadanie zbadania tajemniczych zniknięć na terenie Rukongai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 9-10 thumb|right|190px|Mashiro odnajduje porzucone Shihakushō Po tym, jak już na początku misji Muguruma i Kuna zaczynają sprzeczać się ze sobą, drużyna dostrzega sporych rozmiarów Hollowa, ścigającego grupę dzieci. Kapitan Dziewiątki szybko likwiduje potwora, po czym pyta jednego z uratowanych dzieci o imię; był to nikt inny jak młody Shūhei Hisagi. Podczas kiedy Kensei nieudolnie próbuje pocieszyć płaczącego chłopca, Mashiro podbiega do niego i pokazuje mu znalezione w pobliżu, porzucone Shihakushō. Według słów dziewczyny, oprócz przyniesionego przez nią uniformu, znalazła jeszcze dziewięć innych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 9-19 Kensei natychmiast łączy znalezienie uniformów Shinigami ze sprawą zaginięć. Kuna usiłuje znaleźć jakieś logiczne usprawiedliwienie, jednak Muguruma tłumaczy jej, że stan pozostawionych rzeczy jednoznacznie wskazuje na zaginięcie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, storna 1 thumb|left|190px|Muguruma próbuje poprawić strój Kuny Tego samego dnia, po zmroku, do miejsca, w którym elita 9. Oddziału przygotowała schronienie w postaci namiotu, powraca wysłany przez Kenseia z powrotem do Seireitei Tōdō. Powrót Izaemona przypadł dokładnie na czas, w którym zwolnieni z warty byli Muguruma, Heizō i Mashiro. Podczas kiedy obaj mężczyźni utrzymywali się na nogach, Kuna spała w najlepsze, drapiąc się po piersi. Jej przełożony próbuje poprawić strój śpiącej zastępczyni, jednak gdy tylko jego ręka znajduje się w pobliżu piersi Mashiro, ta chwyta go za rękę i przez sen wyzywa od "zboczeńców". Muguruma wzdycha jedynie, rzucając, że Mashiro jest irytująca nawet kiedy śpi. Wówczas, okrzyki z zewnątrz zmuszają Kenseia i Kasakiego do opuszczenia namiotu; jak się okazuje, większość oficerów zostaje zabita, natomiast Muguruma dźgnięty przez tajemniczą postać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 11-16 thumb|right|190px|Mashiro atakuje Rōjūrō z zaskoczenia Później, kiedy wyselekcjonowana przez Yamamoto grupa ratunkowa wdaje się w potyczkę z poddanym postępującej Hollowfikacji Kenseiem, Lisa oraz Rōjūrō przygotowują się do ataku na monstrum, jednak wówczas do walki włącza się również poddana Hollowfikacji Mashiro. Ostrzeżenie Yadōmaru nie zdaje się na wiele, przez co Rose pada ofiarą potężnego kopnięcia Kuny. Dziewczyna unosi się przez kilka chwil w bezruchu, aż do momentu, w którym Shinji zwraca na siebie jej uwagę. Wówczas jego także próbuje zaatakować w podobny sposób, jednak Hirako blokuje kopnięcie swoją kataną. Zielonowłosa dziewczyna nie ustępuje, wciąż napierając na Hirako, jednak wówczas zostaje uziemiona przez Gochūtekkan, o które zadbał Hachigen Ushōda.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 8-15 thumb|left|190px|Ofiary Hollowfikacji zebrane w podziemnej kryjówce W kolejnych minutach, intryga Aizena doprowadza do Hollowfikacji wszystkich aktualnych Visoredów, natomiast o świcie, Tessai Tsukabishi oraz Kisuke Urahara, którzy próbowali udzielić im pomocy, zostają postawieni przed sądem i obarczeni zarzutami spowodowania aktualnego stanu grupy ratunkowej. Przed fałszywym wymiarem sprawiedliwości ratuje ich Yoruichi, która nie tylko porywa ich, ale również przynosi do ich kryjówki ciała całej ósemki zhollowfikowanych Shinigami. Dzięki staraniom ówczesnego kapitana 12. Oddziału, przygotowane zostają specjalne Gigai, natomiast wszyscy zamieszani w sprawę, oprócz faktycznych winowajców zostają skazani na banicję w Świecie Ludzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97 Fabuła Arrancar Mashiro po raz pierwszy pojawia się, gdy Ichigo Kurosaki przybywa do kryjówki Visoredów, którzy planują pomóc mu w opanowaniu jego wewnętrznego Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 214, strony 17-19 Love twierdzi, że Ichigo jest przestraszony, a Mashiro pyta, czego się boi, po czym Kensei odpowiada, że jego wewnętrznego Pustego. Podczas gdy Shinji walczy z Ichigo, Hiyori wychodzi z szeregu; Mashiro pyta ją, co robi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 215, strony 12-13 190px|thumb|right|Mashiro pomaga reszcie powstrzymać Hollow Ichigo Mashiro spogląda na zlanego potem Hatchiego, który utrzymuje barierę nad kryjówką. Pyta go, czy wszystko w porządku, a następnie przygląda się walce Ichigo z Hiyori. Jest zszokowana, kiedy Hollow przejmuje kontrolę nad Kurosakim. Jest świadkiem, jak Hiyori zostaje prawie przez niego uduszona, lecz Visoredzi powstrzymują Ichigo przed ostatecznym ciosem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 216, strony 6-17 Mashiro później wraca z zakupów z Hachim, a Ichigo jest szkolony przez innych Visoredów. Kuna mówi Love'owi, że kupiła Bentō i pyta go, czy chce. Spoglądając na Ichigo zauważa, że chłopak nie jest zadowolony z ćwiczebnego wynalazku Hiyori. Love odpowiada, że Sarugaki powinna najpierw mu wytłumaczyć jak ten sprzęt działa, a Mashiro zgadza się z nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217, strona 9 thumb|left|190px|Mashiro pyta się Hatchiego o Ichigo Później idzie z innymi Visoredami w dół do podziemnego pomieszczenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217, strona 17 Mashiro czeka z pozostałymi, podczas gdy wewnętrzny Hollow Ichigo stara się przejąć kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Kiedy Mashiro pyta, czy nie należy odebrać mu miecza, Love stwierdza, że nie ma to sensu, ponieważ zwiększyliby rozmiar szkód, jakich mógłby dokonać, gdyby stracił kontrolę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 218, strona 13 Kiedy Kurosaki pokonuje swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa i upada na ziemię, Kuna pyta się Hatchiego czy wszystko z nim w porządku, lecz ten daje jej znak by była cicho i patrzyła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 222, strona 11 Podczas gdy Ichigo trenuje z Hiyori, Mashiro pyta się, dlaczego właściwie "Truskawek" robi to wszystko. Kensei odpiera, że ćwiczy, aby nauczyć się jak najdłużej utrzymywać swoją przemianę w Hollowa, i komentuje, że przecież dziewczyna też musiała przejść taki trening. Leżąc na ziemi, Kuna zaprzecza, tym samym irytując Kenseia. Shinji mówi jednak, że Mashiro nie kłamie – ona od początku potrafiła utrzymać maskę przez ponad piętnaście godzin i jako jedyna z Visoredów nie musiała zaprawiać się w tej umiejętności. Muguruma odmrukuje, że już o tym zapomniał, a Mashiro, wystawiwszy język, zaczyna naśmiewać się z Kenseia, doprowadzając go do szewskiej pasji. Hatchi uspokaja mężczyznę, jednak zaraz z zaskoczeniem wyczuwa, iż ktoś przeszedł przez jego barierę. Kiedy Orihime Inoue schodzi na dół, wszyscy Visoredzi są wyciszeni i zdumieni faktem, że zwykły człowiek przedostał się do ich kryjówki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 225, strony 9-13 thumb|right|190px|Visoredzi ruszają do walki Później, kiedy Hatchi rozmawia z Orihime, Mashiro turla się po ziemi, krzycząc, że nie rozumie, dlaczego Hatchi naprawia broń tej dziewczyny, ani skąd ona się tu znowu wzięła. Krzyczy, że strasznie ją to wkurza, lecz zirytowany Kensei woła, by przestała powrzaskiwać. Rose z uśmiechem pyta, czy nie uważają, że powinni się raczej cieszyć. Stwierdza, że nigdy nie spotkali człowieka obdarzonego podobną mocą, i czuje, jakby ich rodzina się powiększała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 228, strona 12 Kiedy nadchodzi czas decydującego starcia, Mashiro wraz z innymi Visoredami opuszcza magazyn, by dołączyć do walk w Sztucznej Karakurze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strona 19 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|left|Visoredzi przybywają do Karakury Mashiro razem z pozostałymi Visoredami przybywa do Sztucznej Karakury, kiedy Ichimaru, Kaname i Sōsuke zostają uwolnieni z Jōkaku Enjō Wszechkapitana Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strony 19-20 Kiedy Shinji pyta swoich kompanów, czy chcieliby porozmawiać z kimś z Gotei 13, Mashiro podobnie jak większość grupy odmawia, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Hirako w ogóle pyta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strona 5 Blondyn na kilka chwil znika, aby porozmawiać z Yamamoto. Niedługo później Shinji wraca. Niespodziewanie Hooleer wypluwa armię Menosów. Na znak Hirako wszyscy Visoredzi zakładają swe maski i dołączają się do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 12-27 thumb|190px|right|Mashiro używając swojego "Mashiro Kick" Cała Armia Masek przyzywa swoje Zanpakutō i szarżuje w stronę grupy Gillianów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 2-3 Pomimo możliwości walki mieczem, Mashiro pokonuje grupę otępiałych Hollowów za pomocą Mashiro Kick.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 7-8 Kiedy Kensei zabija ostatniego Gilliana, Kuna krzyczy, że to właśnie ona chciała zająć się "tym ostatnim". Muguruma każe zamknąć się dziewczynie, tłumacząc, że w zamian zostawił jej "tego wielkiego" - Hooleera. Wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowana dziewczyna rusza w kierunku Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strona 11 Ostatecznie Kuna ustawia się tuż pod gigantyczną bestią (Oraz praktycznie tuż przed twarzą Wonderweissa), aby po chwili wysłać ją na przysłowiową drugą stronę przy pomocy Mashiro Super Kick. thumb|left|190px|Zwycięska poza Mashiro Obserwujący wszystko Gin przyznaje, że wróg nie miał najmniejszych problemów z Hooleerem, dodając, że szkoda mu go ze względu na Margelę, którego był ulubieńcem. Widząc śmierć pupila Wonderweiss prawie natychmiast przygotowuje się do strzału Cero. W ostatniej chwili atak zostaje zatrzymany kolejnym kopniakiem Mashiro, wycelowanym prosto w twarz. Uderzony Arrancar z ogromną siłą uderza w ziemię. W tym momencie Kuna przybiera zwycięską pozę. Sytuacja zostaje wyśmiana przez Ichimaru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 368, strony 6-9 Kuna stojąc nad leżącym Wonderweissem spogląda na to, jak Aizen tnie Harribel. Mashiro jest w szoku, że mężczyzna zwyczajnie zabił ostatnią członkinię Espady. Zaaferowana wydarzeniami z góry wydaje się nie widzieć, że Margela odzyskuje przytomność. Przed atakiem oprzytomniałego Arrancara ostrzega ją Muguruma. Dziewczyna odpierając, iż ma wszystko pod kontrolą wykopuje Wonderweissa na znaczną odległość, burząc nim kilka budynków. Kiedy sytuacja na chwilę uspokaja się, Kensei upomina dziewczynę, aby zdjęła maskę, w obawie przed końcem limitu czasowego. Zielonowłosa członkini Visoredów nazywa swojego dawnego kapitana idiotą, wskazując, na swoją umiejętność utrzymania maski przez 15 godzin, zaznaczając jednocześnie, że mogłaby latać w niej calutką noc. thumb|right|190px|Maska Mashiro rozpada się Wówczas Margela przypuszcza kolejny atak. Kuna bez najmniejszego problemu łapie go za twarz i ponownie wbija go w ziemię. Chwilę później chłopak wyswobadza się i przez nieudany unik Mashiro drze jej apaszkę. Rozwścieczona tym faktem dziewczyna wysuwa atak Mashiro Super Cero. Wonderweiss chce sparować promień swoim Cero, jednak próba nie powodzi się. Kuna ponownie fizycznie atakuje Arrancara, jednak niespodziewanie jej maska pęka, co wywołuje szok nawet u niej samej. W tym momencie Margela przejmuje pełne prowadzenie w walce, zadając dziewczynie serię silnych ciosów. Przed prawdopodobną śmiercią ratuje ją Kensei, który łapie ją pod pachę i blokuje kolejny cios Arrancara.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 376, strony 7-19 Muguruma kładzie ranną dziewczynę na dachu jednego z pobliskich budynków. Zielonowłosa pomimo ran śmieje się, pytając dawnego kapitana, czy ją pomści. Kensei odpowiada, że nie ma zamiaru pomścić kogoś, kto w głupi sposób ignoruje jego ostrzeżenia. Pomimo tego, co mówi, mężczyzna staje do walki z Wonderweissem, używając swojego Bankai - Tekken Tachikaze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 377, strony 1-4 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Kuna uderza Shūheia w brzuch Jakiś czas po najeździe Wandenreich na Soul Society, Muguruma zabiera Hisagiego wgłąb lasu. Wicekapitan 9. Oddziału pyta o powód tej przechadzki, jednak w odpowiedzi otrzymuje jedynie polecenie pokazania swojemu przełożonemu swojego Bankai. Kensei tłumaczy, że wobec umiejętności kradzieży Bankai wśród Quincy, Soul Society potrzebuje więcej Shinigamich zdolnych do użycia go. Wówczas, tuż przed twarzą Shūheia pojawia się Mashiro, ponownie w uniformie Shinigami. Zgodnie z poleceniem przełożonego, dziewczyna zakłada maskę Hollowa. Muguruma ostrzega Hisagiego, że jeżeli w obecnej sytuacji nie użyje Bankai, w walce z Kuną najprawdopodobniej zginie. Chłopak wciąż próbuje się wykręcać, jednak wówczas otrzymuje niezwykle silny cios w brzuch od zielonowłosej dziewczyny. Wówczas przedstawia się ona jako "Super-wicekapitan", zaznaczając, że ktoś rangi Hisagiego nie powinien jej pyskować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 538, strony 9-11 Moce i umiejętności Mistrzyni walki wręcz: Podczas zaawansowanego stadium Hollowfikacji, Mashiro okazuje się być dość agresywna, jak również bardzo biegła w walce wręcz. Jej umiejętność i sprawność w tej dziedzinie ukazała się podczas ataku na byłego kapitana 3. Oddziału - Rōjūrō Ōtoribashiego. Jest zwinna, potrafi pokonać jednocześnie wielu Gillianów. Kopanie Mashiro wydaje się podstawową metodą ataku, jak wynika z jej technik.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 101, strony 10-11 * : Unikalna technika, w której Mashiro ma kopy, na tyle silne, aby zniszczyć maski Gilliana klasy Menos.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 7-8 * : Unikalna technika, w której Mashiro ma tendencję bramkarza, który jest wystarczająco silny, aby natychmiast zabić olbrzyma Hollowa - stworzenie Hooleer.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strony 14-16 * : Unikalna technika, gdzie Mashiro spada na obie nogi w dół w cel z góry z taką siłą, że przeciwnik robi krater w ziemi, jak również niszczy okolicę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strony 7-9Anime Bleach; Odcinek 280 Ogromne Reiatsu: Energia duchowa Kuny utrzymuje się na poziomie wicekapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 104, strona 10 Ze względu na przynależność do Visoredów, Mashiro posiada podwójną energię duchową; część Shinigami i część Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 101, strony 12-15 Zanpakutō thumb|190px|right|Zanpakutō Mashiro Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo o Zanpakutō Mashiro. Tylko kilka razy udało się go zaobserwować. Walcząc z Gillianami w Sztucznej Karakurze używała ona tylko walki wręcz i Cero. Jej Zanpakutō ma zieloną rękojeść, pochwa jej miecza jest biała ze złotą tsubą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 2-3 * Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Nieznane. Hollowfikacja thumb|190px|right|Maska Mashiro Maska Hollowa: Maska Mashiro przypomina wyglądem pszczołę lub szerszenia. Jest również w dosyć dobrych relacjach ze swoim wewnętrznym Hollowem, czego efektem jest możliwość utrzymywania maski nawet przez piętnaście godzin bez ówczesnych treningów, które pozostali Visoredzi muszą przejść, aby wyżej wspomnianą maskę móc utrzymać przez kilka minut. Mimo to, wydaje się, że aby maska faktycznie utrzymała się 15 godzin, muszą zostać spełnione pewne warunki; walcząc z przeciwnikiem wysokiego kalibru, takim jak Wonderweiss Margela, możliwy czas noszenia maski jest o wiele krótszy. :Powiększanie mocy: Podczas noszenia maski, Hollow uprawnia Mashiro, w uzupełnieniu jej mocy Shinigami, dając jej ogromny wzrost zarówno siły i szybkości. Przekształcenie daje jej wielką siłę i szybkość w nogach. Natomiast w formie Visoredów, jej ataki wydają się koncentrować się niemal wyłącznie na potężnych kopnięciach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 101, strony 10-11 :* Zwiększona siła: Ten wzrost mocy i stylu jest przeniesiony do jej uprwanień w Visoredach, o czym świadczy fakt, że może złamać maskę Gilliana i zniszczyć Hooleer.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strona 9Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strony 14-16 :* Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Z jej maską, Mashiro staje się bardziej wytrzymała, pokazano to, kiedy jest atakowana przez kilka i wychodzi z ataku stosunkowo obronną ręką.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 376, strony 12-13 :* |Mashiro sūpā sero|"Biały Super Błysk Pustego"}}: Walcząc z Wonderweissem, wykazała zdolności do wykonywania bardzo szybkiego Cero przez kopnięcie w powietrze w kierunku jej celu. Jej Cero jest szerokie i lekko zagięte.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 376, strony 13-14Anime Bleach; Odcinek 285 thumb|190px|right|Forma Hollowa Mashiro Forma Hollowa: Kiedy przekształcona jest głowa to jej maska pozostaje taka sama, jak jej postaci Visoreda, zamiast pokrywać jej całą głowę, jak to zwykle robi się w normalnych przekształceniach kapilarnych. Jej nogi są przekształcane, zyskuje wygląd owada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 101, strony 10-11 * Zwiększona szybkość: Jej transformacja pozwoliła jej posiadać większą prędkość. * Zwiększona siła: Jej transformacja pozwoliła jej posiadać zwiększoną wytrzymałość. Występy w innych mediach Mashiro pojawia się jako grywalna postać w grze wideo Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 i Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 W Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, może mieć maskę Hollowa w walce. Nosząc maskę Hollowa, wykorzystuje jej "Mashiro Super Cero", jako jeden z ataków specjalnych. Ciekawostki * Mimo iż potrafiła utrzymać maskę Hollowa przez 15 godzin, jej maska rozpadła się podczas walki z Wonderweissem. Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Mashiro Kuna ru:Маширо Куна de:Mashiro Kuna fr:Mashiro Kuna es:Mashiro Kuna id:Mashiro Kuna it:Mashiro Kuna pt:Mashiro Kuna pt-br:Mashiro Kuna cs:Mashiro Kuna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:9. Oddział Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13